gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-09G Dwadge
The MS-09G Dwadge (alternatively spelled "Dowadge") (ドワッジ dowajji) is a mass-production ground combat mobile suit. First featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, its design was updated in the light novel Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Another variant of the MS-09B Dom, its relationship with the MS-10 Pezun Dowadge is uncertain. It is the final production model of the Dom series. It featured head mounted vulcan guns and external propellant tanks, extending its hover ability. In addition, the rear thermonuclear jet propulsion unit features dust filters and is equipped with a back-mounted antenna to increase communication capabilities. In addition to the heat saber used by most Doms models, the Dwadge can also used a heat tomahawk. The Dwadge also used a slightly larger (380mm) version of the giant bazooka which uses shaped charge ammunition. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :The Dwadge has a total of four Vulcan guns mounted into its head. These projectile weapons are designed for intercepting missiles and destroying lightly armored vehicles, but are ineffective against the heavier armor of a mobile suit. ;*Heat Saber :Stored on the backpack when not in use, this weapon uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. Output 0.52 MW. ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A beam weapon mounted in the left side of the Dwadge's chest. As an offensive weapon the scattering beam gun is completely incapable of damaging an enemy machine, but it does produce a bright light that is capable of momentarily blinding eyes and visual sensors. ;*380mm Giant Bazooka :A standard weapon of the Dwadge is a large bazooka. The bazooka is fed by a 5 rounds magazine and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. The barrel is fitted with a thermal covering in order to reduce distortion due to heat. :;*Smoke Discharger ::The same principle with mordern day smoke grenade, this canister-type weapon used as ground-to-ground or ground-to-air signaling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, or as screening devices for unit movements, provide opportunity for the Dwadge to make it way through the ground covered by fire. ;*Hand Grenade :Throwing weapon used an alternative to the Cracker Grenade. These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. They come in multiple variants, allowing them to perform different roles in battle. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*Beam Pistol :A handheld beam weapon originally developed for the RMS-099 Rick Dias. Despite its small size, the pistol is powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. ;*Heat Tomahawk :A large, double-bladed heat weapon exclusive to the Dwadge. Being much sturdier in design compared to the heat saber, it is able to better withstand the high powered impacts of melee combat. Output 0.77 MW. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield carried on the arm, with the curve of the armor fitting over the mobile suit's hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tank :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. This tank uses a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. History As the last variant of the MS-09B Dom, the Dwadge enter into service late into the One Year War in limited numbers, with two such units being assigned to Desert Rommel and Karahan of the Rommel Corps stationed in North Africa. It continued to see actions in later conflicts, such as the First Neo Zeon War in U.C. 0088 and was seen used by various parties. Approximately 88 units were produced in conjunction with the MS-09H Dwadge Custom. In U.C. 0096, at least one of these Dwadge suits were used by Zeon remnants to attack the Federation's Torrington Base in combination with a MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen and a MS-06D Desert Zaku. Its group would later be destroyed by the regrouping Federation Forces during the Federation counterattack. Variants ;*MS-09H Dwadge Custom Gallery ms-09g.jpg|Gundam Unicorn Novel Version ms-09g-heattomahawk.jpg|Heat Tomahawk ms-09g-giantbazooka.jpg|380mm Giant Bazooka Rommel-dwadge.jpg|Dwadge piloted by Desert Rommel (Gundam Legacy) ms09h-ms06d-ms09g_SegaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Rommel Corp's MS as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game. From left: MS-09H Dwadge Custom, MS-06D Desert Zaku and Dwadge ms06d-ms09g_p01.jpg|Close-up of Zeon remnant's Dwadge (right) and MS-06D Desert Zaku (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) dwadge-grenades.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Dwadge armed with 120mm Machine Gun and Hand Grenades (Gundam UC) ms09g_p01.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Dwadge armed with 120mm Machine Gun and Heat Tomahawk (Gundam UC) Dowadge-destroys-GuncannonDetector.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Dwadge destroys a E.F.F.'s MSA-005K Guncannon Detector with Heat Saber (Gundam UC) dwadgebeampistol.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Dwadge armed with beam pistol as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud Dwadge-BO2.png|Dwadge in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 123.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla File:OldDwadge.jpg|1/144 Original MS-09G Dwadge/MS-09H Dwadge Custom (1986): box art MG Dwadge.jpg|1/100 MG MS-09G Dwadge (P-Bandai exclusiv; 2019): box art Gunpla_1-144_Dwadge_manual_01.jpg|1/144 Original MS-09G Dwadge: mechanic information from modeling manual Gunpla_1-144_Dwadge_manual_02.jpg|1/144 Original MS-09G Dwadge: finishing samples from modeling manual Notes & Trivia *During Mobile Suit Gundam's production, the MS-09R Rick Dom was named the Dowadge at one point.http://gundam.aeug.org/archives/1999/01/1156.html References MS-09G Dowadge - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MS-09G Dwadge - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design dwadgeweapons.jpg External Links *MS-09G Dwadge on MAHQ.net ja:MS-09G ドワッジ